


Be My Great Escapse

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, I Blame Tumblr, Lactation, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Nipple Play, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnant Sex, Riding, Rimming, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7986226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro takes care of his pregnant mates during a heat wave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Great Escapse

**Author's Note:**

> ...*shrug*

“It’s hot.” Lance whined. Shiro glanced back at him from his position sitting on the floor, wondering if it was possible for his mate to look as miserable as he sounded and as it turned out it was. Lance was stretched out on the bed, curled around a pillow, hair plastered to his head with sweat, mouth twisted into a frown that spoke volumes. His t-shirt was tight across his growing stomach, clinging to the soft swell, and his legs were bare past his boxers. Last time Shiro had glanced back he’d been doodling in his sketch book and talking quietly to Keith. 

Now he looked uncomfortable and upset.

Shiro could smell the sweat on him, salt and musk mixed with Lance’s scent and a bit of sweetness that was always there these days, calling to Shiro and demanding his attention. To any other alpha it would be unappealing because it marked Lance as having been bred and mated, but to Shiro it was the most tempting scent there could be. 

And he got to enjoy it in stereo. Some days it was a scent he revelled in, two sweet smelling pregnant mates made the alpha part of him smug in the face of his/their virility, and other days it was...overwhelming. 

“You’re always hot.” Keith muttered from behind his book. He was sitting next to Lance, back against the headboard, bare legs stretched out in front of him. He was wearing one of Shiro’s t-shirts, baggy around his smaller form, fabric draping in a way that seemed to emphasize his ‘bump’. “All you do is whine about being hot, fat, and horny all day.” 

Lance huffed, eyes narrowing to small blue slits. “Probably because I’m fucking hot and horny and fat, asshole.” 

Keith looked unimpressed. “Maybe you should do something about it then.” 

“Like that?” Lance demanded. “Be less knocked up? Move somewhere cooler? What’s your fucking suggestion mullethead?” 

One of Keith’s hands darted up to run through his hair, longer and glossier than Shiro had ever seen it, as he looked over the top of his book. “Literally anything that would make you shut the fuck up would work for me. Maybe we should gag you.” 

Shiro sighed and turned away from his mates, tuning out the bickering that was about to begin. At first he’d tried to do something to come between them and stop the arguing but he’d come to realize it was just their way of burning off a little irritation and energy and not actual arguments. 

Apparently being pregnant in the summer was the opposite of fun. 

Shiro was sympathetic. And occasionally (often) terrified and in a state of panic if he let himself think over what was happening too extensively. 

This, both of them being pregnant, hadn’t exactly been planned. Lance had wanted to try, Keith had supported it, and Shiro had been...not opposed to the idea. (Not opposed as in he’d promptly tossed Lance over his shoulder and headed for the bedroom to get to work even though Lance’s heat had been two months off. Shiro believed in ) They’d all been happy when a month after Lance’s heat they’d confirmed he was pregnant and for a few weeks everything had been great. Keith had basically made himself at home in Lance’s lap, touching his stomach often, pouring over books with him, being armed with crackers and toast Lance started waking up nauseous, played with his nipples when Lance complained about them being sore (that, Shiro suspected, was not as selfless an act as it seemed) and generally being a doting, excited mate. 

Except for when he was snapping at things in sudden fits of irritation or going quiet and moody. And getting sick at the sight of food. And suffering from swollen...everything: feet, ankles, fingers. Shiro had figured it was a sympathetic thing at first, it happened to omegas who were in the same pack or shared a mate when one was pregnant. Sometimes their bodies would even start to put out that syrupy sweet ‘pregnancy’ scent and lactation could happen; a little puking and swollen ankles hadn’t seemed too out of the question. Though Lance never actually threw up or anything, just suffered from chronic nausea, so Keith being sympathetically sick constantly had seemed a little unfair.

Keith had refused, loudly and with a fair amount of cursing, to even entertain the idea he might really be pregnant when Lance brought it up. In a more quiet moment he had admitted to Shiro that, aside from the very idea being terrifying, he didn’t want to distract from Lance’s ‘thing’. Lance had wanted a baby, made plans, considered budgets and leave, went to checkups and changed his diet ahead of time. Keith hadn’t wanted to go fucking it up with surprise accidental stuff. 

And, he’d admitted, he didn’t want to steal Lance’s attention. 

Which was noble in it’s own way but also stupid. And in the end pointless because Keith was pregnant and Lance had been thrilled to the point of tackling Keith and sticking his tongue down his throat. 

And now here they were, a few months later, ceiling fan just barely moving the blistering hot air, window open but the air outside unmoving and disgustingly heavy. They had an electric fan aimed at the bed but it didn’t seem to be doing much. Shiro had been on water runs, ice chip runs, watched them slurp down popsicles and made a valiant attempt at pretending he wasn’t turned on by it, but none of that really did anything. 

Lance had been getting more and more annoyed as the day, hotter than the day before which had been hotter than the day before, wore on. 

“Shiroooo.” Lance sing-songed. Shiro squinted, mentally rewinding; hadn’t they been argueing? When had they stopped? What had he missed? “ _ Alpha _ .” 

A shiver ran up Shiro’s spine at Lance’s purr. There were only three situations where Lance called him alpha; when he was in heat, when he wanted Shiro to come inside of him, and when he wanted something. Lance and Keith both knew that poking at the alpha instincts and urges was basically a guaranteed way to get whatever they wanted out of him and didn’t mind using it. 

He frowned down at his report; why did he suddenly feel like he wasn’t going to be getting this done at any point in the near future? “Yes Lance?” 

“Alphaaaa.” Lance drew the word out; the bed squeaked and Shiro could feel it dipping behind his head. Lance’s scent spiked, grew thicker and stronger, and gained the heady dripping scent of arousal. His body’s response was almost instant, saliva starting to grow thick in his mouth and stomach clenching. Hands touched his shoulder then drifted down his chest as lips touched his ear. “Need you.” 

There were probably alphas out there who were sensible and knew how to compartmentalize and not fall apart the minute their mates purred or crooned for them. Shiro was not one of those alphas. He lived to cater to his mates, enjoyed all the parts of being their alpha that meant taking care of them and keeping them happy, denying them nothing if he could help it.

Plus he’d never been one to turn down sex and if there was something about being with his pregnant mates that appealed to him on a certain base level, made him want to worship their bodies, well...all the better. Wins all around. 

He shut his laptop and pushed it under his bed then stood up. Lance was kneeling on the bed, grinning up at him cheekily. He was smug, always was when he was getting his way, and was making no attempt to hide it. 

“What do you need?” 

Lance hummed, licking his lips slowly as his eyes roamed over Shiro’s body from top to bottom, then tilted his head to the side. It put the scar on his neck, one of his mating marks, on display. This one was Keith’s, smaller and lighter than the mark an alpha would leave and obstinately public as if Lance was daring someone to comment on it, but it made Shiro’s cock jump as if he were seeing his own. 

“AC.” Lance said, finally then lowered his lashes, expression coy. “But your cock wouldn’t hurt either, alpha.” 

Shiro smiled faintly; he touched Lance’s face, fingers cupping his jaw and thumb running over his lips, now wet and smooth. Lance’s lips parted and his tongue darted out to lave over the pad of Shiro’s thumb. “Where do you need it?” 

His mate smiled, nipped at his thumb, then shifted on the bed so he was sitting, legs splayed, instead of kneeling. He made of show of parting his lips slowly, opening his mouth just enough for Shiro to see his tongue, of running a hand over his chest and belly and down between his thighs. 

“Here.” 

Shiro saw Keith shifting from the corner of his eye and looked towards him to meet lust darkened purple eyes. He could smell him too, sweat and want and the barely there hint of slick, and inclined his head towards him.

"Keith?" 

Keith blinked slowly then turned his head, rolling his eyes. “I’m going to start dinner. Please put your dick in him so he’ll shut up.”

"Shut up." Lance snapped then, eyes cutting to the side, muttered. "But yes. Do that."

Shiro kept his eyes on Keith. "You don't want to stay?" If the situation had been reversed there was no way Lance would have just left, or that Shiro would have just left for that matter. Watching the two of his mates together was probably as close to a religious experience as Shiro thought existed.

“It’s hot.” Keith said in a pretty fair imitation of Lance’s voice. “Way too hot for this.”  

He rolled off the bed and padded out without so much as a backwards glance. Shiro chuckled then crawled onto the bed to settle between Lance’s legs. He settled back on his calves then made short work of pulling Lance’s t-shirt up and off of him, tossed to parts unknown to be found later.

He leaned into him until Lance took the hint and laid back on the bed. Shiro moved over him carefully, mindful of keeping his weight off of him, and  swept one hand up the warm skin over Lance’s sides and ribs as he kissed him. He kept it light, lips sliding and fitting together, breath mingling but nothing more even when Lance tried to lick into his mouth and made an impatient noise. 

“Shiro, c’mon.” 

He clucked disapprovingly then bit lightly at Lance’s bottom lip before speaking. “You’ll take what I’m giving you and you’ll like it.” 

His mate flushed prettily and nodded eagerly. “Yes alpha.” 

Shiro hummed approvingly, taking his time to enjoy the sight in front of him before kissing Lance again. The tent in the front of his boxers, the rounded stomach, darkened nipples and a chest that wasn’t as flat as it used to be, tan sweat slick skin. He tugged his boxers off, aided by Lance lifting his hips, and once they were off his legs spread again; his cock was flushed and hard, precum dripping from the purpling tip, and the scent of slick was heavy in the air. 

Shiro sighed, made breathless by the sudden, powerful, urge to just...devour his omega. To put his lips everywhere, taste every inch of him, use his tongue until Lance was crying and begging for him. To take him apart bit by bit and then feel him, hot and wet and tight, around him. He looked so good. Perfect and willing and ready, round with their pup, body softer and so wanting. 

He trailed his mouth mover Lance’s jaw and neck, kissing and tasting the salt on his skin, over his collarbone, down to his nipples. They were bigger then they’d used to be, darker brown and when he licked over one Lance’s entire body jerked. Another lick, swirling his tongue around the hardening nub, as he reached for the other side. He cupped the full softness there then thumbed at Lance’s other nipple, feeling it pebble and tighten under his touch. Lance’s breathing changed, went deep and strained, then hitched as Shiro pinched and rolled the nub between his fingers. 

“Shiro,  _ don’t _ , you know how sensi-shit!” Lance yelped when Shiro used his teeth to tug then moaned, hips pushing up. His clothed dick rubbed against Shiro’s stomach, hard and hot, and his knees pressed hard into his sides. “Fu-uck.” 

He knew his mates weren’t always the biggest fans of all the changes their bodies was going through, Keith especially, but he was very happy to enjoy all of them on their behalfs. 

He sealed his lips over Lance’s nipple, sucked and flicked his tongue as his fingers worked. Lance squirmed, rocking up against him and making breathy noises that spurned Shiro on. He sucked harder, biting again then licking away the sting, kneaded and rubbed and pulled. His other hand swept over Lance’s side, scratching lightly, around to drift over the soft skin of his stomach then down to rub over Lance’s cock. He curled his fingers around it, stroked as best he could with the limited amount of space between them that Lance’s stomach wasn’t already filling.

Lance shuddered, knees tightening around him again, and his hands came down on Shiro’s shoulders. He didn’t push him away or pull him closer, though his fingers flexed and shifted, like he wasn’t quite sure what to do. Shiro chuckled, pinched again just to hear Lance’s wet moan. Another pinch and tug and something wet and on the sticky side spread across the pads of his fingers.

Shiro pulled away from him with a wet pop, peered up through his hair to see that Lance’s eyes were narrowed to darkened slits and his lips parted. 

“I think you’re leaking.” 

Blue eyes widened almost comically. Lance tried to sit up, sputtering what sounded like ‘what the fuck’ but Shiro kept him down with a hand on his shoulder and a headshake. He held Lance’s gaze as he moved to the other side of his mate’s chest and used his tongue to slowly circle the hardened nub before latching on. He sucked then hummed as fluid touched his tongue; sticky but not really tasting like much. 

Lance gasped, nails digging into Shiro’s shin. “Jesus fucking- that’s gross. You are gross- I can’t- fuck that’s-” 

The rest was garbled stuttered syllables and then nothing but the sound of Lance breathing. One of his hands found its way onto Shiro’s neck, scrapped over the short hairs there, then trailed up to grip the longer hair on the top. Shiro reached lower, found Lance dripping wet and easy to push two fingers into. Lance’s body was fluttering around his fingers, walls slick and clinging to Shiro as if trying to pull him in deeper; his back bowed and he yanked at Shiro’s hair, swearing loudly. He twisted his fingers a little, moving them deeper into Lance with each press into him, until he could feel his secondary entrance. 

He pressed into the slick folds then spread his fingers apart, working the tightest part of Lance open. Lance jerked then moved, grinding down against him fingers with an open mouthed moan. Shiro smiled against his skin. 

He could have stayed like that, mouth and hands on, and in, Lance, feeling the way he twisted and arched for him, forever but Lance started pushing at his shoulder. He looked up, blinking a silent question. 

“Put you dick. In me. Now.”

Shiro snorted but, after giving a brief moment of thought, moved away from his mate to lean against the pillows at the head of the bed. Lance didn’t need to be told what to do, crawling over him to hover astride his hips as soon as Shiro was in place. Shiro held his hips to keep him steady; one of Lance’s hands, sweaty and rough, wrapped around his cock to hold him in place as he started to press down onto it. 

Shiro groaned, hands gripping Lance tighter as the head of his cock pressed past the tight ring of Lance’s entrance. He was hot and tight, like he was always was, fitting Shiro inside of him like he was made to do it. Shiro’s cock slid into his secondary channel; it was even hotter there, dripping and slippery and sucking him in. Lance went still, just for a moment, when they were flush against each other and then Lance started moving, rocking up and down on his cock. 

It was so good, was never not good to be inside of Lance, but being able to watch him take what he wanted made it better. The way his eyebrows furrowed and eyelashes fluttered, the red flush under his skin, the small O of pleasure his mouth formed; it was all familiar to Shiro but he could never get enough of it. Lance bounced, slow at first but quickly picked up speed, and slide over his cock, moaning louder and louder. 

He was so good. Felt good, squirmed and made delicious sounds as he bounced on him. He told him as much, ran his hands over Lance’s chest and stomach while mindlessly telling him how wonderful he was around his cock, how pretty he looked riding him, what a good job he was doing. Lance mewled, high, thready, and so very sweet in response. He liked praise and it was so easy to give.  

Shiro squeezed his hips again then thrust him, meeting Lance’s body with a wet slap of skin against skin and a filthy squelch. His mate let out a strangled noise and clenched around him hard; Shiro could feel his muscles rippling and squeezing. Lance’s head fell forward, chin touching his chest, and his hands scrambled over Shiro’s shin. He didn’t stop moving, came down harder and faster, kept his eyes clenched tight. Shiro slide his feet up a little, pressed his heels into the mattress, and thrust up again. They fell into a sloppy rhythm, Shiro doing his best to meet Lance when he came down on him, holding him tight with one hand and palming his stomach with the other, thumb rubbing close to Lance’s belly button. 

He loved it, the physical proof that his child was in Lance, that he’d bred his omega; it was a heady sort of smug satisfaction, made his heart clench and his balls ache. The skin around the base of his cock started to itch, filling as he got closer to getting off. He let go of Lance’s hip to wrap his hand around Lance’s cock to start stroking and twisting, helping him along.  Lance licked his lips, eyes opening a crack to stare down at him, one of his hands coming to rest over the one on his stomach. 

“You-ah- you gonna knot me?” He made it sound dirty, dragged the words out and rolled them on his tongue as he rolled his hips. “I can feel it. Getting big. ‘S good. Want it.” 

His knot made it harder to move, forced Lance open wider each time to take it back inside, caught against his rim on the drag out. When it locked into Lance his omega ground down against him, shuddering hard as his mouth open soundlessly. 

He came over Shiro’s hand and chest and as he flexed and trembled around him Shiro followed, spilling hot and thick into his mate. Lance moaned, eyes water as he continued to grind down against him. He kept at it; Shiro’s toes curled. Lance squeezing around his knot, baring down on him, was just on the edge of too much, drew his orgasm out and milked his knot until his vision was hazy and shaking. 

When there was nothing left, and his knot was starting to deflate, he carefully rolled them over so Lance was under him. He pulled out slowly, grunting as he came free of Lance’s body. His mate’s hole clenched, fluttered, and a stream of cum and slick gushed free. Shiro watched, stomach flipping, then reached to pushed his fingers into Lance. His mate arched up, calling his name shakily, and Shiro pushed deeper, fingers gliding through the slick mess inside of him. 

“Nngh.” Lance muttered, hand coming up to cover his face. “You wanna go again? I could go again. ...I'm just going to lay here though.” 

He was still hard, felt heat still swimming in his gut. It happened a lot these days, no doubt a result of his body trying to keep up two pregnant, near constantly horny omegas satisfied. 

He dropped a kiss to the curve of Lance’s stomach, fingers moving in and out of his omega slowly as he thought the offer over. He brushed over a small raised spot, pressed against and crooned softly when Lance let out a noise that was very close to a sob. He waited a moment, let his mate calm down a little, then repeated the movement. “Nope. Gonna get you in the shower-”

“Fuck, yes!” Shiro wasn't sure if that was an enthusiastic response to the shower or something else. He crooked his fingers, dragging them over Lance's twitching walls and was rewarded with another yelp. His hand was a mess already, trails of fluid dripping over his palm and down his wrist.

“And check on Keith.” 

Lance’s fingers parted so wet eyes could peek out at him. “I wanna watch.”

Shiro stared at him blankly. "Watch what? Keith cook?" Lance's eyebrows went up pointedly. He  rolled his eyes then pressed another kiss to Lance’s skin before sliding his fingers free. Lance made a face at him. “Make it a quick shower then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter has: Rimming and spitroasting. So. There's that to look forward to.


End file.
